1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique to display hand-drawn images.
2. Related Art
One example of inventions for displaying hand-drawn characters is the invention disclosed in JP-A-2012-138049, which is an example of related art.
The invention of JP-A-2012-138049 analyzes a trajectory of a movement of a finger or a stylus on a screen and displays “stop”, “sweep” and “flick” on the screen. According to the invention of JP-A-2012-138049, in the cases of “sweep” and “flick”, a rendered line is thinned in a stroke end portion and therefore resembles a line drawn with a brush. On the other hand, in the case of “stop”, a line is stopped in a stroke end portion and therefore resembles a line drawn with a brush.
Incidentally, the invention of JP-A-2012-138049 performs rendering with a constant line width during a finger movement. Here, in the cases of “sweep” and “flick”, a line is thinned from a position where a moving direction changed toward a position where the finger was released from the screen, and becomes the thinnest at the position where the finger was released from the screen. Furthermore, according to the invention of JP-A-2012-138049, in the case of “stop”, a line width is the same as a line width for rendering during the finger movement. Therefore, in the invention of JP-A-2012-138049, if the distance from the position where the moving direction of the finger changed to the position where the finger was released from the screen is the same, “sweep” and “flick” have the same shape whoever the operator is. Furthermore, in the invention of JP-A-2012-138049, “stop” also has the same line width and hence the same shape whoever the operator is. However, in the case where a line is drawn on a paper with a writing instrument, the line rarely has the same shape in a stroke end portion if drawn by different writers.